Hypnosis
Hypnosis is a mental ability practiced in the Tuckerverse. An ancient skill, Hypnosis involves putting a subject into a state of suggestibility, in which they are willing to do whatever they're told. The ability has been subject to scrutiny and investigation effectively since its discovery. Overview Within the Tuckerverse hypnosis works a bit differently than how it does in the real world. In general the concepts are the same: people need to be willing and comfortable (thus it can't be forced), plus it employs various subtle techniques to induct a person, some rapid and some slow. One major difference is that certain techniques exist in the Tuckerverse which allow for seemingly forced inductions, the idea being the techniques aren't technically forced but attack the subconscious, making the mind more willing to accept. As a result characters in the Tuckerverse have what's known as a Hypnosis Rating, which is used to determine how susceptible they are to both regular hypnosis and in particular this more unusual form. Another difference is that in the Tuckerverse drugs such as Transmoxide exist which can induce a state of what is effectively pure suggestibility, meaning even typically non-aggressive hypnosis techniques can be made as effective as the more unusual ones. It should be noted however that even in the Tuckerverse hypnosis cannot be used to influence someone to kill or commit suicide. Unique Forms of Hypnosis Cheon Ninjutsu Within Cheon Ninjutsu exists the Art of Illusion and the Art of Truth, two unusual techniques which employ advanced hypnotic techniques. The Art of Illusion focuses on conversational induction through inflection and hand gestures, the emphasis used triggering the subconscious to induce a state of hypnosis, though the state tends not to last that long (an hour at most, and only by true masters of the Art). The Art of Truth employs intimate touching, targeting the subconscious through raw sensual pleasure. If done correctly the Art of Truth essentially puts the subject into a lingering state of ecstasy, making only their honest subconscious present, thus allowing for the honest answering of even the more prying of questions. The suggestible state lasts only until the state ends with an orgasm. Hecate's Charm Someone employing Hecate's Charm is able to hypnotize a subject by touching them with the artifact while wearing it. While a basic understanding of hypnosis is still required the Charm targets the subconscious, almost immediately inducing anyone with a hypnosis rating that would make them vulnerable to aggressive techniques. The Charm's powers have no real limit on duration, the effect simply fading over time if not reinforced. Lan Family Massage Technique The Lan Family have a special back massage technique which, when employed, induces a state of raw sensual pleasure. The technique is similar in nature to the Art of Truth ability, and if ended with a specific touch at the small of the back at the end it induces a lingering state of ecstasy, leaving only the honest subconscious. The suggestible state lasts only until the state ends with an orgasm. Memory Weave Memory Weave is a magic potion that, when drunk, induces a state of hypnosis. The potion's effects last a day but take longer to prepare. Wolfbann Techniques The Wolfbann Society practice centuries-old hypnosis techniques, powerful ones that target the subconscious. Practitioners are able to employ a wide variety of techniques, including conversational hypnosis, rapid induction, stealth induction and mass induction. Many Wolfbann techniques require a combination of subtle body sounds or gestures as well as an emphasis on eye contact and keywords, and if done correctly can induce a person not by simply making them sleep but by making them freeze as well. Hypnosis-Affecting Substances * Memory Flash, Magic compound that induces a suggestible state for less than a minute * Memory Weave, Magic potion that induces hypnotic state for a day * Sapthorn Oil, Can temporarily lower a subject's Hypnosis Rating * Transmoxide, Makes a subject naturally willing to be hypnotized even by non-aggressive forms Known Hypnotists Gianna Jun.jpg|Gu Song Hye Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Gu Song Hye Will Yun Lee 2.jpg|Han Po Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Han Po Vanessa Evigan.jpg|Hwajae Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Hwajae Arden Cho 3.jpg|Ichi Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Ichi Chanty Sok 3.jpg|Kai Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Kai Maya Stojan.jpg|Priya Karava Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Priya Karava Becky O'Donohue 2.jpg|Rika Vinter Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Rika Vinter Dichen Lachman 3.jpg|Saeko Rhee Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Saeko Rhee Namie Amuro 4.jpg|Suzume Sarutobi Cheon Ninjutsu|link=Suzume Sarutobi Marielle Jaffe 2.jpg|Petunia Greer Hecate's Charm|link=Petunia Greer Dianna Agron 4.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire Hecate's Charm|link=Tabitha St. Claire Michael Emerson.png|Bernard Fitzgerald Hecate's Charm|link=Bernard Fitzgerald Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Lan Family Massage Technique|link=Hui Lan Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala Lan Family Massage Technique Stage Hypnosis|link=Miranda Ohala Lauren Williams 2.jpg|Bridget Williamson Stage Hypnosis|link=Bridget Williamson Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson Stage Hypnosis|link=Dakota Jackson Pamela David 3.jpg|Eliana Fernández Stage Hypnosis|link=Eliana Fernández Vivian Wu 2.jpg|Exquisite Chow Stage Hypnosis|link=Exquisite Chow Emilia Clarke 2.jpg|Sally Edison Stage Hypnosis|link=Sally Edison Nicole Ari Parker 2.jpg|Oluchi Nyaga Stage Hypnosis|link=Oluchi Nyaga Jessica Stroup 3.jpg|Lula McPherson Stage Hypnosis|link=Lula McPherson Heather Graham.jpg|Odette Glover Stage Hypnosis|link=Odette Glover Serinda Swan 4.jpg|Zara Calderon Stage Hypnosis|link=Zara Calderon Katarina Witt 4.jpg|Eleonore Wolf Stage Hypnosis|link=Eleonore Wolf Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard Wolfbann Techniques|link=Deidre Howard Natassia Malthe 4.jpg|Camile Kennmore Wolfbann Techniques|link=Camile Kennmore Katie McGrath.jpg|Maeve McAlister Wolfbann Techniques|link=Maeve McAlister Courtney Henggeler.jpg|Jasmin Tolkien Wolfbann Techniques|link=Jasmin Tolkien Aliyah O'Brien 3.jpg|Karin Wehner Wolfbann Techniques|link=Karin Wehner Musetta Vander 2.jpg|Nadja Tolkien Wolfbann Techniques|link=Nadja Tolkien Katarina Waters 3.jpg|Petra Wolf Wolfbann Techniques|link=Petra Wolf Bridget Regan 7.png|Alexia Brauer Wolfbann Techniques|link=Alexia Brauer Bridget Regan 3.jpg|Amalia Brauer Wolfbann Techniques|link=Amalia Brauer Antje Traue 4.jpg|Meike Dressler Wolfbann Techniques|link=Meike Dressler Meghan Ory 2.jpg|Sara Vogel Wolfbann Techniques|link=Sara Vogel Elizabeth Olsen.jpg|Annika Lindström Wolfbann Techniques|link=Annika Lindström Cara Delevingne.jpg|Salena Saynor Wolfbann Techniques|link=Salena Saynor Diana Knight.jpg|King Cobra Wolfbann Techniques|link=King Cobra Category:Natural Abilities Category:Knowledge and Skills